1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an equipment for collecting refuse placed in a container standing along the road, where a refuse collection truck can stop and by means of a lift lift the container up and dump the refuse into the refuse container of the truck, after which the container is again returned to its place so that the truck may drive along to the next stop and empty another container.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
Examples are known of methods of determining the weight of for instance the load on a truck.
Such a weighing system is known from U.S. Ser. No. 4,638,876 where a weighing plate is suspended in spherical bearings on at least three bar-shaped strain-gauge-transducers. These weighing cells provide input to a computing device whereby the weight on the weighing plate is recorded even when weighing eccentrically loaded weights.
This known weighing method is, however, not particularly suited for the weighing of refuse which must be weighed in comparatively small amounts every time it is dumped in the body.
In order to be able to determine the weight of the contents, each container can of course be weighed on a portable scale prior to each emptying. This method is, however, not particularly expedient since it requires manual weighing and handling of each container, before their contents are emptied into the truck.